


A Holiday Mismatch

by SmoakinItUp



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Multi, holiday au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakinItUp/pseuds/SmoakinItUp
Summary: Felicity's excitement for the holiday season plummets when she finds out she'll be the last single daughter at home, despite the pact she had made with Sara. Things get even worse when she finally meets her sister's new boyfriend and sparks fly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I haven't posted anything in ages, and wow have I missed it! School has been overwhelming, and inspiration has definitely been lacking. If anyone wants to try to drop some prompts, please do! I'll see what I can do :) Hit me up over at smoakinitup.tumblr.com

“Mom? Dad?” She carefully dragged her luggage inside before slamming the door shut, waiting patiently for her parents to make their appearance.

She only had to wait a few seconds before she heard a loud, but recognizable, “Felicity, my baby girl!” There they were. Her mom came stumbling into the living room, hands thrown in the air excitedly. “Ahh!!” Donna squealed before enveloping Felicity in a tight hug. 

“C’mon honey, let the girl breathe,” she heard an amused voice huff from the doorway. As her mother’s grasp was finally loosened, Felicity was able to step back and spot her father. Grinning broadly, she made her way over to the Captain, giving him a firm squeeze.

“Hey Dad,” She mumbled into his chest. Although Captain Lance wasn’t her biological father, she never considered him anything less than her dad. He and his two daughters had stumbled into the Smoak’s lives when she was only ten, and they hadn’t left since, and she wouldn’t trade them for the world.

She turned to her mother again, shaking her head disappointedly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it home for Hanukkah Mom, work got a bit hectic.” Unfortunately, her only form of celebrating this year was skyping her Mom each night and lighting her menorah alone. Talk about depressing.

“It’s okay hun, I’m just so glad you could make it home for the rest of the holiday season! It’s going to be an exciting one,” Donna squealed, wiggling her brows knowingly.

Donna grabbed her arm, leading her to the kitchen as Quentin shook his head in amusement and grabbed her luggage, leaving the room.

“Tommy’s gonna propose!!” Donna squealed, bouncing up and down. Felicity could only gape. “He came over the other day, asking Quentin for his blessing. My baby girls are growing up, and getting married!!”

Felicity finally got her bearings back, ecstatic for her sister. “That’s amazing! It took Tommy long enough! They’ve been acting like a married couple for years, Mom.” Her mother giggled as she began flitting around the kitchen, searching for snacks for her daughter.

“But Mom, that’s just Laurel. You might have to wait a bit for Sara and I to catch up,” Felicity chuckled.

Laurel was the oldest of the three, and somehow always managed to have her life together. Growing up, she was the ideal role model- getting good grades, fitting in at school, going into law and following her father’s footsteps. 

Though she was still close with her sisters, Felicity and Sara were closer in age and often stuck together, including the somewhat rebellious streak they went through.

Although Felicity absolutely adored Tommy, and was thrilled that Laurel was in such a happy relationship, she wouldn’t have survived their displays of affection if it hadn’t been for Sara and her sticking together, making fun of the lovesick couple.

“Oh didn’t you hear, Felicity? Sara is bringing her boyfriend this year! Don’t worry sweetie, we’ll find a nice boy for you next!” 

Felicity froze. Her mother’s voice quickly faded into background noise as she whipped out her phone, texting her sister.

_F: Traitor! I thought we had a pact! And how could you not tell me?!_

She and Sara had made a plan, damn it! In order to avoid the whirlwind that was Donna, they both agreed they would remain single together during family festivities, unless they both had significant others. She began to pace agitatedly. 

She didn’t have to wait long before her phone buzzed with a response.

_S: I’m so sorry ‘Lis! I meant to tell you, I swear!_

She rolled her eyes. She wouldn’t deny that she was happy for her sister, but the situation put her in a pretty crappy spot. The last single daughter… 

_F: Whatever. This person better be fan-freakin-tastic_

“… I think she said her son would be free later this week for dinner, dear. He’s going to be a doctor, how great is that!” Her mother watched her expectedly, waiting for an affirmative. When Felicity failed to respond, she continued on. “Oh, and if you guys work out, you, Laurel, and Sara can go on triple dates! How adorable would that be!” 

She finally snapped out of her daze, Donna’s words horrifying Felicity. “You know Mom, I actually really need coffee – long days at work, you know – so I’m gonna go run to get some, I’ll be back in a bit!” With that, she spun around, making a dash for the door.

“Okay! Keep your eyes out for some potentials! And hopefully your sisters will be home by the time you get back!” 

Groaning, Felicity slammed the door shut, wishing the earth would do her a favor and swallow her whole.

* * *

Her favorite part about coming home for the holidays? Definitely the local Jitters. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard the familiar jingle from the door as she stepped inside. 

In fact, she was so distracted by taking in all the new changes the coffee shop had made, she failed to notice the body hurling her way until it was a moment too late. 

“Frak!” 

“Fuck! I mean- shit!-No, shoot!” 

The man’s ridiculous fumble of words had Felicity looking up, tearing her attention away from her sweater, which his coffee was now covering.

And that’s when she realized, even if she _had_ been watching where she was going, his ridiculously good looks probably would have distracted her just as much, likely resulting in them ending up in the same exact situation. 

Pulling her mind away from his rather beautiful eyes, she replayed the words she had just heard, letting out a little giggle. “That’s quite the vocabulary you have there,” She wasn’t quite sure what to expect from the handsome stranger, but a sheepish smile and blush was definitely not it.

“Ahh, sorry about that. I’m visiting a… friend’s house for the holidays, and I’m trying to cut down on cursing. You know, be in that good holiday spirit.” He let out a low chuckle.

She responded with a dimpled grin. “Well, in my experience, it’s not truly a holiday _until_ there’s cursing. Lots of it. But uh, I think you might need to work on it, mister.” She winked. Did she really just wink? If only her mom could see her now…

“Oliver. My name’s Oliver.” He said, holding out a hand. Trying to calm herself down, she slowly reached for it, trying to not seem desperate. 

“Felicity. It’s nice to meet you, Oliver.” She wasn’t sure if she held on to his hand for longer than necessary, mostly because she might have lost track of time looking into his eyes. Oh Lord, she was a mess.

“Oh God, are you alright? I just realized I got my coffee all over you!” He pulled away, horror blanketing his face.

She brushed her now empty hand over her sweater, checking for damages.

“I’m fine! Your coffee wasn’t very hot, and it seems like the sweater saved me.”

“I think it’s more the coffee saved you from that sweater,” he joked, taking notice of the hideous sweater she was wearing. Ornaments, trees, and reindeer littered the design in no ordered manner. It looked as if Santa had vomited all over the place

“Excuse me? This is my favorite sweater.” She planted her hands on her hips, glaring angrily at him.

She watched in silence as his face turned red in embarrassment. “I’m- I’m sorry, I mean, it’s a really unique, and fascinating sweater. I can actually see the art in it, and you really pull it off well-“

She interrupted his pathetic attempt with a bout of giggles. “You should have seen your face!” She covered her face with her hands, trying to tamper down her laughter. “I literally just wear this sweater to annoy my mom. I’m Jewish.” She offered as an explanation, finally slowing down her laughs.

He shook his head, trying to look angry but definitely failing as his lips twitched up in a smile.

“But anyways, I feel bad for wasting all your coffee on my sweater. Can I get you another one?” She offered, half in wanting to make up for her clumsiness, half in wanting to spend a little more time with him.

He glanced at his watch and shook his head regretfully. “Unfortunately I’m running a little late and have to meet up with my friend… but maybe I’ll see you around?” It might have been her imagination, but he looked hopeful. But he was visiting a friend, and she was visiting family. It was pretty unlikely they would ever cross paths again.

“Yeah, maybe” she offered with a shy smile.

“Happy Hanukkah, Felicity,” he called out to her as he opened the door.

“Merry Christmas, Oliver,” she said with a small wave. And with that, he was gone, leaving her with lonely thoughts and a ruined ugly sweater.

* * *

She took her time getting coffee and returning home, not exactly eager to be bombarded with the love fest. But eventually, there was nothing left for her to do, but open the front door and walk through. She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself.

She opened the door and stepped through, calling out a sarcastic “Honey, I’m home!”

“We’re in here, dear!” She heard her mother call out from the kitchen. There was no turning back now, she thought to herself as she made her way over to where she could hear numerous voices.

“Mom! I met a cute boy!” She called out, pausing to throw off her shoes, making sure to take her time. 

“Oooh yay! Did you give him your number? Make plans for dinner?” She could already imagine her mom jumping up and down in the kitchen. 

Grinning, she continued on to the kitchen. “Nope. But it’s a real bummer. I think he was the _one_.” She said sarcastically. “Now I’ve lost the chance, I’ll be alone for the rest of my-“ she nearly lost her footing as she finally entered the kitchen, just to come face to face with Sara’s new boy toy,- _Oliver_. 

He was frozen as well, staring at her as his arm was wrapped loosely around Sara’s waist. _Holy crap_.

She quickly shook herself out of her daze, hoping no one else noticed. “Alone for the rest of my life,” she finished, forcing out a laugh.

Donna smacked the back of her head lightly. “Don’t play with my emotions like that! I thought you serious for a moment!” Felicity just laughed, ducking behind her mother to reach for a glass of wine that had already been poured. She would definitely need it.

“Smoaky! There’s no way you’re still single!” She heard a loud voice burst out. Spinning around, she grinned. 

“Tommy!” He pulled her in for a big bear hug as she laughed. At first she had had her doubts about Tommy Merlyn, especially considering how protective of her sister she was, but Tommy had continued to prove himself to the family, quickly becoming one of Felicity’s favorite people. 

“Hey! Give me my sister back!” She heard Laurel grumble from behind him.

Ducking out of his hug, Felicity reached for Laurel, glad to have her comforting arms around her. 

“Did you lose weight? You’re working too much again, aren’t you?” Laurel asked knowingly. Clearly her mother-mode was on. Rolling her eyes, she batted Laurel’s arms away, reaching out to grab Sara.

“My turn!” Sara yelled enthusiastically. “Though I can’t believe I’m last…” she grumbled.

Felicity chuckled. “That’s because I literally saw you two weeks ago. Where you failed to mention your new… life addition,” Felicity nodded towards Oliver, trying to avoid making eye contact. She had been strangely aware of his gaze on her as she had greeted everyone. 

Sara laughed nervously. “It never came up! But anyways, we shouldn’t have two week gaps! But you’re too busy at work!” She pouted, changing the topic seamlessly. 

“I won’t let it happen again,” Felicity stated, doing a mock salute. 

“Oh, this is Oliver,” Sara stepped aside, allowing Oliver and Felicity to shake hands. “My boyfriend. Yeah, my boyfriend Oliver” She nodded, as if confirming herself, before gesturing towards Felicity. “And this is Felicity, my sister,”

Felicity ignored the electric shock she got when their hands touched for the second time that day. “Wait, Sara, who is he? I didn’t quite catch that.” She teased, choosing to focus on Sara instead of the guy she had been crushing on approximately two minutes ago. 

They hadn’t even been flirting at the coffee shop. It was purely just banter. She didn’t know why she felt so disappointed. 

“Oh shut up, Smoaky.” Sara groaned, shoving her over with her hip. “What happened to your sweater?!” Sara exclaimed, finally taking note of the large brown stain. 

“Oh I ran into some guy at Jitters. Literally- ran into him, and then my sweater decided it wasn’t quite complete yet, and added this wonderful coffee stain to it.”

“Was this the cute boy you were mentioning earlier?’ Laurel asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“No! Nope, no, not at all,” Felicity shook her adamantly, feeling the heat creep into her face. She made sure she didn’t look in Oliver’s direction whatsoever. “I totally made that cute guy up. No attractive guys at Jitters. Nope- coffee guy was not cute guy.” Her head shot up to look at Oliver, mortified, but unable to stop herself. 

“Not that he was unattractive! You know, I really didn’t get a good look at him, I really wouldn’t have noticed if he was attractive or not. And I mean, attractiveness is so subjective, in the first place! But, I just meant, ya know, cute guy I talked about earlier? He was made up, so not the same guy as coffee spiller. Just to… clarify.”

She finally stopped talking, taking in a deep breath. The kitchen was dead silent, the whole group taking a moment to actually process everything she had spit out.

“Right. Well, how about we find you some cute guys for tonight!” Tommy grinned gleefully. “Before you got home, we were just making plans with Oliver and Sara to go out to Verdant tonight! Come out with us!” He threw an arm around her shoulder playfully.

“Ha, thanks Tommy. But I’d rather not fifth-wheel.” She poked him in the side, escaping his arm and taking another sip of her wine.

“I have a few friends who would love to join us! And whom you might really like! Trust me, I was the one who set up Ollie and Sara, I’m a great matchmaker!” He winked at said couple. They quickly smiled back.

“Actually, I have a date.” Five heads snapped to her in shock. “Mmhm, with _two_ wonderful men- Ben and Jerry. So I’m gonna have to pass.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty” Sara whined, “You never go out with me anymore. Leave the ice cream behind for one night, please?” Once those puppy eyes came up, there was no hope for Felicity. But that didn’t mean she would get nothing out of it. 

“I don’t know, Sara…”

“I’ll wrap all your gifts!”

“Deal,” she immediately answered, grinning widely. Despite being a literal genius, Felicity had lots of struggles when it came to working with wrapping paper.

Sara narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but before she could take anything back, Quentin crammed into the kitchen.

“Alright! Let’s get dinner going, shall we?”

* * *

“So, Oliver. How did you meet our little Sara?” Donna asked excitedly, as she scooped mashed potato onto his plate.

“Umm, Tommy actually introduced us. He’s been my best friend since childhood, and he thought we would get along. So here we are.” He responded with a charming smile. 

Felicity decided to distract herself by aggressively throwing some mashed potato on her own plate. Apparently, a little _too_ aggressively, as Donna’s attention zeroed in on her youngest daughter. 

“Now we just have to wait for ‘Lissy to find someone. But you know, she doesn’t really put herself out there.” Her mother went on, patting Oliver’s muscled arm. “I mean, Cooper was _years_ ago, and now all she does is work. I just want my daughter to be happy, you know?” Donna said, looking over at Felicity worriedly. 

“And I _am_ perfectly happy, mother.” Needing to escape, just for a moment, she stood up abruptly. “I’m going to get a bit more wine. Does anyone need anything?” Before anyone could even respond, she was out of her seat and headed for the kitchen. 

Surrounded by silence, she finally had a chance to take a calming breath. Unfortunately, she only had a moment of peace when she felt another presence enter. She immediately busied herself. Reaching for the wine bottle.

“Are you okay?” She heard his low voice rumble.

Of course he would be the one to check up on her. It was her lucky day, after all, she thought bitterly.

“Of course!” She replied, as she filled up her glass, cringing when she heard how forced her voice had sounded.

She couldn’t avoid looking at him any longer when he came to her side, leaning on the counter.

“I know a bit about expectant mothers,” he offered. He grinned when she raised her brow curiously. “My mother likes to remind me, on the daily, that I’m meant to take over the family company.” He chuckled, “that’s why I’m actually so grateful to be here for the holidays- it gives me a little break from that. I know I shouldn’t complain, I’m much luckier than most… but I had dreams too,” he sighed, getting lost in his thoughts

“What would you do?” She cocked her head to the side, curious to learn more about the man by her side.

“Hmm?” He asked, confused.

She smiled embarrassedly. “I mean, if you could do anything? What would you do?” 

He gave her his dimpled smile. “I’d open a Club with Tommy,” Well, she definitely wasn’t expecting that answer. Apparently, her face showed her reaction, earning another chuckle from him.

“Tommy and I used to go out a bunch when we were a little younger… and a lot more irresponsible. But I remember how much fun we would have, and how much of a release it was from real life. And I want to help other people relax, and have fun. I want to help make their nights the kinds of nights they dreamed about.” He shrugged, an attractive blush creeping up his neck.

“Wow.” She breathed out. “I never thought of it that way.” She grinned brightly at him. “You should definitely go for it.”

“Maybe one day,” he said, and silence overcame the room once again. Figuring that since he was willing to share so much, she might as well, she broke the silence.

“I know my mom just wants me to be happy with someone… but she doesn’t realize that I don’t need to be reminded about my perpetual single status. Plus, I’m perfectly happy with the way things are right now.” She swirled her wine glass, refusing to look over at Oliver.

“It’s just… hard. I work a lot. And I’m a babbler. And I love all dorky things, and I just- I haven’t found that connection yet. And seeing Laurel, and Sara so happy- I don’t need the reminder from my Mom too that I might be alone forever.” She had never admitted her fears to anyone before, and she was afraid to see the look of pity on his face.

“Felicity,” she heard him say, as he reached out to steady her trembling hand. “You- you are _not_ going to end up alone. I’ve heard so much about you, from Tommy, Laurel, and Sara, and even though I’ve only known you for one day- there’s no doubt that _you_ , Felicity Smoak, are remarkable. With, or without someone by your side. And one day, you _will_ find that someone you want by your side.” He shrugged nonchalantly , as if his talk wasn’t exactly what she needed.

“Thank you for remarking on it,” was all she could manage to say, before they left the kitchen to return to dinner. A dinner she actually managed to enjoy with her family, after her unexpected pep talk.

* * *

“I’m so glad you came out with us, ‘Lis!” Sara shouted over the blaring music. “Just relax, and have fun, okay?” Felicity rolled her eyes, but smiled at Sara. She was looking forward to having fun with her sisters. “Ooh, I think I see Kristy by the bar! I’ll be back in a bit!” And then suddenly she was gone in a whirlwind of blonde hair. 

“We’re gonna go dance!” Tommy yelled to her and Oliver, as he pulled an energetic Laurel to the dance floor. Before she could fully contemplate how awkward she felt standing alone next to Oliver, he was bending over to speak in her ear.

She fought hard to stop the shiver that racked through her body.

“Wanna go find a table?” 

She nodded, deciding not to speak in case her voice came out shaky.

He grabbed her hand, and he quickly led them to a table, where they happily collapsed into the comfy cushions.

“Let’s get some shots!” she exclaimed, determined to have a fun night, and to forget about how much she actually liked Oliver Queen.

* * *

Several shots later, she had no idea why she wanted to forget about Oliver- he was great! She was great! Everything was so _great_!

As they drank, they got to know one another better, swapping silly stories.

“You’re a lightweight!” He exclaimed, laughing delightedly. 

“Nooooo! You’re a lightweight,” She argued, poking him in the cheek. “I’m not the one going around, peeing on cop cars!” She claimed, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

“It was one time!” He groaned, which quickly turned into a laugh at her childish antics.

“I want to meet Thea!” She announced, sticking her finger into the air determinedly. “I need to know how she survived, living with you!” She started giggling uncontrollably.

“Hey, that’s not nice!” He pouted, before grabbing her finger that was still in the air, before turning it and using it to poke Felicity’s pink cheeks.

“Hey, hey stop that!” She cried, but her giggles still didn’t die down.

“Well it looks like you two are having a good time!” Felicity looked up to see a grinning, and slightly disheveled Sara.

“Sara! I love you sis! Thanks for dragging me out tonight, I’m having a blaaaast!” Felicity swayed in her seat, looking up at Sara happily.

Sara sat down next to Felicity, shoving her into Oliver’s side. 

“Where have you been? You’ve been gone for ages, Sara! Ages!” Felicity pouted, while Sara laughed, enjoying her drunken whines.

“Sorry, I uh- I ran into a high school friend” Sara apologized. 

“S’okay! Cause I got to talk to Oliver! And he’s great! Awesome, really! And you’re awesome! So you two, are like, the awesome-est couple in the world! The galaxy!” Felicity said, holding her arms up to make a wide circle, nearly smacking Oliver in the face. “Is awesome-est a word?” She asked thoughtfully.

Even through her drunken haze, she could feel the slight twinge in her heart, talking about them as a couple. She ignored it. At least she tried to.

* * *

“Gooooooood morning!” Was her only warning, before a large lump landed on her bed. Peeking over the covers, Felicity sighed as she saw the mop of blonde hair.

“I hate you. Leave me alone,” Felicity whined, wiggling around and trying to block the sunlight from her sensitive eyes. Anything to help her hangover subside.

“Not happening!” Sara sang, before snuggling even closer. 

“What even happened last night?” Felicity groaned, only remembering up to when Sara had returned to them.

“Well, after I found you guys, we went to the dance floor! I was dancing with Ollie, and you were dancing with this _major_ hottie.” Sara winked before continuing, “but then he tried to take you home, and you were in _no_ shape to make that decision, then hottie turned into creepy, and then… Oliver punched him and then we came home!” She rushed out, making Felicity’s eyes pop open in shock?

“What?!” She groaned. “I am never going out with you guys again!” She wailed. Once she calmed down a bit, she sheepishly smiled. “Thanks for taking care of me, though,”

“Of course! But really, it was mostly Ollie taking care of you. He got real protective. I’m so glad you guys are getting along so well.” Sara grinned happily.

“C’mon, it’s breakfast time!” Sara said, as she hopped off the bed before ripping off Felicity’s covers.

* * *

The rest of the day was a busy affair, as the whole family tried to get the house ready for their Holiday dinner. Since the Smoak ladies were Jewish, ever since the families had combined, their family was lucky enough to celebrate both holidays. 

Cooking was going on (mostly by Quentin and Laurel), decorations were going up, and the Holiday spirit was abundant… except for Felicity.

She managed to keep up a convincing smile, but found herself avoiding Sara and Oliver whenever possible. 

She’d known the guy a day! She had no idea why it was so difficult for her to shove him out of her mind, especially considering he was _dating_ one of her favorite people in the world! She was happy for her sister, so so happy… yet it didn’t seem like _they_ were. 

Sara was missing for half the night, when they were in Verdant. And though it was clear Sara and Oliver were close, when they did anything remotely romantic, like hold hands, or god forbid, kiss (so far she had only seen cheek kisses), they seemed…. Stiff. And she wasn’t quite sure what to read from that.

Not to mention, she couldn’t forget the way that they had _clicked_ last night, or how Oliver’s eyes still managed to find her in the middle of a crowded dance floor.

She shook her head, ashamed that Oliver was still running through her mind. He. Was. With. Sara. And she would never do anything to hurt her sister. In fact, since things seemed a little strained, maybe she could help. She ignored the way her stomach dropped at the thought.

She had been hiding out in the den, catching up on work, and occasionally dipping into the kitchen to offer help, before getting chased away by Quentin. Probably a smart call on his end.

Her attention was momentarily snatched away from her laptop when she heard a loud thump from the floor above. Looking for an excuse to stretch her legs, she decided to check it out.

“Hello?” She called out to the empty hallway, trying to spot if one of her siblings was messing around. She shrugged when she got no response, turning around to head back up.

But before she made it far, she decided to check in on Sara. She felt bad that her guilt had kept her away from her sister, and wanted to spend some time with her.

She rapped Sara’s door a few times in warning, before throwing it open and making her way inside.

“Sara! I feel like I’ve barely seen you thi-“

“Felicity!” 

She couldn’t quite believe the sight that greeted her. 

When she had finally looked up after barging in, Sara had been pressed against the wall, kissing (quite passionately) someone that was definitely _not_ Oliver. Someone… that was definitely a woman. 

“Oh my God,” she stumbled back, falling against the door.

“Felicity, I can explain-“

But she didn’t want explanations. She didn’t want to know how her sister, her best friend, someone she loved and respected, could be a cheater. She didn’t want to think about how hurt Oliver would be. She didn’t want to think about it at all- so she turned around and bolted.

She ignored Sara’s pleas to wait and hear her out. She finally made it to the front door when Sara loudly called out, “Stop! Please!”

The desperation in her tone finally made her stop. She spun around, glaring at Sara who was halfway down the stairs.

“How could you do that to Oliver?” Felicity asked, shocked by the tremor that shook her voice.

“I’ve-I’ve always looked up to you, and trusted you. How could you hurt him like that?” She continued on. There were tears in her eyes, and she honestly felt as if Sara had betrayed her too. This was not the honest, loving girl she had grown up with.

“Girls, what in the world is going on?!” Donna burst into the room, covered in both Christmas and Hanukkah decorations, followed immediately by a disgruntled Quentin. Not a moment later, Laurel, Tommy, and Oliver made their way into the room, curious about the sudden commotion.

Felicity kept her eyes on the ground, unable to look anyone in the eye.

“Sara? Felicity?” Quentin asked, expecting an explanation.

But she couldn’t deal with this right now, and it wasn’t her secret to expose, so Felicity turned, reaching for the door so she could make her escape.

“Oliver and I aren’t actually dating!” 

Felicity froze, unsure if she heard correctly.

“What? What are you talking about, hun?” Donna asked, conveying how everyone else in the room felt.

Felicity’s eyes focused on Oliver, as she watched him nervously shove his hands in his pocket.

“I- Oliver and I met through Tommy, and we hit it off and became really great _friends_ , but that was it. Nothing more.”

Sara shifted uncomfortably under all the attention. “I… Nyssa!” She called out nervously. Only a moment later, the women Felicity had seen Sara with popped out behind a corner, slowly making her way towards Sara down the staircase.

“This is Nyssa… my girlfriend.” 

The only sound heard was the sharp intake of breath from Donna.

“I’m _not_ cheating on Oliver,” Sara stated, looking directly at Felicity with a small smile. “When I heard that Tommy was going to propose… I freaked out. And I just felt like there were going to be so many expectations… and I wasn’t ready to tell anyone about Nyssa, but I didn’t want anyone to be disappointed in me, so I asked Ollie to come as my pretend boyfriend.” She took a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry for lying to all of you,” Silence overcame the room once again.

“Oh, Sara. You could never disappoint us,” Quentin huffed out.

"Did you actually think this would be a big deal to us?" Felicity grinned.

“Sara, she’s such a catch! Nyssa, oh my, you are just gorgeous! Come down here so I can give you a proper hug!” Donna squealed, waving Nyssa down the stairs. Felicity couldn’t help but smile as she saw the surprised grin overtake Sara’s face.

“Hold. Up!” Felicity looked at Laurel, surprised to see her so pale.

“Did you just- did you just say ‘Tommy was going to propose’?” Laurel asked in shock, her head swiveling back and forth between Tommy and Sara. Immediately there was nervous chuckling, coming from everyone in the room.

Tommy immediately got down on one knee, grinning widely. “Man, I had a whole plan and everything, but I don’t want to wait anymore. Laurel, you are the love of my life. Would you make me the luckiest guy in the world, and be my wife?”

Laurel stayed silent, her hand cover her mouth in shock.

Tommy laughed nervously. “I- I had this whole setup ready, with roses and wine, but with the secret out of the box I didn’t want to really wait anymore, but I can-“ 

He was cut off as Laurel pulled him up, immediately covering his lips with hers.

“Yes, yes! Absolutely yes! This was perfect, I don’t need anything else but you Tommy,” Laurel exclaimed, tears of joy filling her eyes.

As the family surged forward to offer their congratulations, Felicity glanced around, finally spotting Oliver standing to the side.

She made her way over, her heart beating quickly with the knowledge that he actually wasn’t dating Sara.

“Hey,” she said with a shy smile.

He let out a low laugh. “Hi. I’m sorry I wasn’t honest with you…”

Felicity shook her head, rejecting his apology. “You were trying to help Sara. It was really nice of you. Especially since you had to put up with our family,” she joked.

“It was worth it,” he shrugged nonchalantly.

She looked at him curiously.

“I mean, your whole family is wonderful. The food has been great. And despite all the drama… I did get to meet you.” 

Her resulting smile seemed to light up the room. 

“But I mean, I guess I don’t really stand a chance,” he joked, grinning charmingly at her.

Felicity laughed, unable to hide her happiness. “Oh? And why’s that?” She played along.

“I don’t really know how to compete with that cute guy from the coffee shop,” he shrugged, sighing in disappointment.

“Oh shut up!” She punched him lightly in the arm.

“Ow!” He groaned, rubbing his arm playfully.

Felicity rolled her eyes before standing up on her toes and planting a kiss on his lips. “All better?” She asked as a blush crept up her neck.

Oliver blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings back. “Uh, I don’t know. Maybe you should try again?” 

Before Felicity could even move, Oliver had his arms wrapped around her, pulling her even closer. 

“I guess Tommy’s matchmaking skills could have been worse,” Felicity said with a smirk.

Oliver silenced her with another mind-blowing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
